


Don't Be A Bitch

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comforting Sherlock, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sassy Sherlock, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's childhood friend from America is visiting him and meeting Sherlock for the first time. When it comes to his meeting with Sherlock...his friend has a few things to say about Mr. Holmes. What he does know that he was about to show a side of Sherlock and his best friend that no one has ever seen before and Blake realized that not his friend is not who he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Also, I apologize for the B and C word in it but in this case, it basically describes the Friend to a T.

 

Sherlock and one of Blake's from out of town was sitting in the in living room. Blake had to go get a few things at the store quickly so both them were getting to know each other on a one on one basic. Though....Sherlock felt like this guy did not like him at all. He was not going to try to start any thing but if the other guy does, all bets are off at that point. Blake and this guy have been friends since 3rd grade and Sherlock was afraid that Blake will take his friend's word over Sherlock's if something happened. Suddenly, that is when Sherlock's instincts started to become true.

“He could do better.” The Friend suddenly piped up. Sherlock looked at him straight in the face from his seat.

“Could you elaborate on that for me please? Your stament was very vague.” Sherlock asked.

“You're too fake and strange for him. Blakes needs a _real_ man in life.” The Friend told him. That's when Sherlock decided not to hold back any longer but was not going to getting in to a fit of rage.

“Oh, really? Is that suppose to scare me in some way because it is not working.” Sherlock asked. The Friend chuckled.

“And you are also a cunt.” The Friend said. The look on Sherlock's face went from calm to as if he was trying to set Blake's friend on fire just by looking at him. He was _ **NOT**_ going to put up with this man's bullshit, no matter if he was Blake's best friend or not.

“Are you fucking serious right now?! You think you can just come up in to _MY_ flat and disrespect me like that? And the only fake person I see right now is you.” Sherlock asked and pointed, feeling the rage and sass starting to build up inside.

“You are proving my point.” The Friend said.

“No, it is more like showing and telling you how much of a horrible friend you are.” Sherlock said. The Friend got pissed at Sherlock's remark. He actually did care about his friend and all Blake wants what is the best for him and he felt like Sherlock NOT that kind of person for his friend but to be honest, Blake knows that is not how a person shows how they care about someone. Not to mention that he has been hearing rumors about that his Friend has changed.

“Fuck _YOU_. You do not any thing and/or nothing about me!” The Friend said. Sherlock put his hand to his ear as if he was trying to “hear” something.

“Oh, did you hear that sound in the distance? It was the sound of the last fuck I gave about oh, um..ever. ” Sherlock shot back at him then moved his hand away from his ear.

“Man, you are so full of shit. I care about my friend and all you want to start is drama.” The Friend said. Sherlock quickly got up from this seat and lean forward towards Blake's friend's face, glaring at him.

“Listen, Honey, first off you do not even know me so do not even try to play mind games like that on me and in this game, you _will_ LOSE. I love and care about Blake a lot. And you are the one who wants to start the drama and spew bullshit. If you think that I am not good enough for him, fine, I could care less but I am NOT going to let you ruin his happiness. As a friend, you should be more supportive and less judgmental.” Sherlock told him. The Friend just looked at Sherlock then stood up then decided to go in the kitchen.

“You know I am going to tell him about this, right?” The Friend asked. Sherlock stopped walking.

“Oh for fuck's sake! I do not care if you tell him or not. Quit acting like you are five years old and grown the fuck up, bitch!” Sherlock said then turned his head and went in to the kicthen. A few minutes, later, Blake arrived home with a couple of bags of groceries.

“Where's Sherlock?” Blake asked.

“In the kitchen.” The Friend replied. His Friend was going to tell him before Blake went in to the kitchen but Blake was too quick for him to get a word out about it so he decided to let it go for now. Blake went in to the kitchen. When he arrived, Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table with his head laying on top of his arms, crying.

“Sherlock?” Blake asked. Sherlock looked up and at Blake, tears were streaming down his face. Blake quickly went over to the table, sat the bags on it then hugged Sherlock.

“What happened, sweetheart?” Blake asked. Sherlock took a deep breath and looked at Blake.

“I know I should but I am afraid to tell you what happened while you were gone.” Sherlock replied.

“Why?” Blake asked.

“Because I am afraid that you will take your friend's word over mine and I am not going to lie to you.” Sherlock explained.

“I will not do that. I promise. Until I hear it, I really can not say any thing about it.” Blake told him. Blake kissed Sherlock's forehead and looked at his face.

“Now, tell me what happened.” Blake said to him, trying to comfort Sherlock. Sherlock bgean to cry more.

“I was not trying to start any thing but your friend keep said some things to me and I lost it. I didn't physically touch him but still.” Sherlock said.

“Sherlock, what did he say to you?” Blake asked. Sherlock gulped.

“He told me that I was too strange and fake for you. And it made me realized that may be he was right. Maybe you deserve someone better than me and can make you more happy.” Sherlock told him. Blake wiped away the tears from Sherlock's face.

“Sherlock, I love _you_ and you do make me happy. I can not believe he said those things to you.” Blake said. Sherlock's eye widened.

“Wait...you believe me?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” Blake replied.

“But...but...” Sherlock was stopped by Blake hugging him.

“Sweetie, just because I have not him for a long time does not mean he gets the benefit of the doubt in any thing, Plus...I told him not to do this. You are not strange or fake to me. I love you the way you are and you are one of the most real people I have ever known in my entire life.” Blake said.

“I love you, too. ...I am too nervous to go back in there.” Sherlock said.

“Why? I will be in there with you.” Blake said.

“....He thinks I am and called me a cunt.” Sherlock said. Blake sighed. Sherlock was not sure why Blake sighed.

“I thought the rumors about him were true.” Blake said.

“What rumors?” Sherlock asked.

“A few friends from back home told me that he changed a lot as in his personality. I had to visually and/or hear it for myself in person, though. I know I was not here to actually see or hear it happen I know you would never lie to me unless it was to save my life.” Blake said.

“Of course.” Sherlock said. Blake kissed Sherlock and hugged him for a few seconds before getting up off of the floor then help his boyfriend up from the chair and when back inside. There was nothing he had to put away at the moment so Blake just left them on the table and when in to the living room with Sherlock, holding hands. At first, things were going smoothly...but that did not last long. Sherlock began to freak out after Blake left the room to go grab something. Blake's friend began whispering shit to Sherlock and Blake overheard him. Blake came back in to the room, glaring at his friend.

“SHUT UP.” Blake said. Sherlock has never seen Blake lose it in from of him before.

“What?” The Friend said

“Do you think I am stupid or something? I heard you telling Sherlock that he was a cry baby and a tattletale. I asked him to tell me because I love and was worried about him. Telling my boyfriend that is basically nothing and fake is really low of you. If you are truly my friend, you be supportive of me. Sherlock is _**NOTHING**_ like that. He is one of the most amazing men I have ever known and he makes me happy. Second, the only person who is fake in here is you. I heard things about you from our other friends back home that you have really changed. To be honest, I wanted to see it for myself. ...Why are all of sudden like this? You were so kind and polite to people, even if you did not know/” Blake told him. His Friend sighed.

“Blake, I have been this way for a long time but I did not act like it around you because I actually like you. To be honest, you are the kind of person I would make fun of” The Friend said. Blake could not believe what he just heard.

“How long have you been this way?” Blake asked.

“Since 2nd grade.” The Friend replied. Blake had enough of him and just wanted him out of his life.

“...Go back to the hotel and I will call the airport to move the date up on your ticket. I am so done and I do not want to hear or see you ever again. I can not believe you have been lying to me. Our friendship is over.” Blake said. The Friend quickly stood up.

“You are going to take his side over mine?!” The Friend asked, feeling pissed off.

“You know what, yes. Yes I am. Sherlock has never lied to me about any thing and I would never lie to him either. Plus, apparently, you were not my real and true friend after all.” Blake said. The Friend grabbed his jacket and headed to the door but stopped and turned to face them.

“Blake, I hope you realize that you are really making a mistake and your boyfriend is fucking asshole.” The Friend said. Blake did not say any thing but Sherlock wanted to ge

“Do let the door hit you on the way out. I do not want to clean up the mess.” Sherlock said. The Friend gave Sherlock the finger, turned around and finally left. Blake walked over to the couch and sat down then sighed.

“Blake?” Sherlock asked. Blake looked up at him.

“Yes?” Blake replied.

“Are you mad at me or any thing for saying that to him just now?” Sherlock asked.

“Nah. To be honest, you could tell him to go fuck himself with a rusty dagger and I would not be upset or angry at you.” Blake said. Blake then got up again and walked over to Sherlock and leaned down, wrapping his around Sherlock and kissed the top of his forehead.

“I am so sorry that he made you feel like shit.” Blake said. Sherlock nuzzled his head against one of Blake's arms.

“It is alright. Plus, we did not know it would actually happen. I was not trying to start any thing but I just could not take it any more. That little annoying and ignorant turd.” Sherlock said. Blake chuckled.

“He's tiny bitch. Do not let him or what people say get to you. Plus, I will be okay. I care about you so much, Sherlock. You are my life.” Blake said. Sherlock looked up to look at Blake's face.

“I am so glad that you are in my life.” Sherlock said to him.

“Same here, Love.” Blake said then smiled. Sherlock smiled back and then kissed him for about 20 seconds before they stopped. Blake let go as Shelrock began to move and got up from the chair. He looked at Blake and sighed.

“Well, those groceries aren't going to put themselves away. Lets get them done before we bgean to feel too lazy to do any thing else.” Sherlock said.

“Do you think we would have time to organize the shelves while we are in there as well?” Blake asked.

“I think so. Come on, maybe we can get it down before it gets dark.” Sherlock told him. Blake and Sherlock went in to the kicthen and spent an hour organzing the shelves and the big cabinet before call it a day and spent the rest of the time cuddling on the couch, reading their novels that they started on a couple of days ago.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
